Highmiramon's Arrival
by Digimon Lantern 1
Summary: When an evil digimon arrives in Shinjuku, its creator comes after it. He'll be helped by the digidestined and the Tamers
1. The Arrival

***This is my disclaimer. I do not own Digimon. They are owned by Fox and Saban. I own Tinymon and Brian.  
Highmiramon's Arrival  
By:  
Digimon Lantern 1  
Chapter 1  
The Arrival  
  
The mega feather-headed digimon fled from the viral holy crusader. He hated the humans and most of all; he hated his creator, Brian James. He bio-merged with his favorite of the digimon he created in order to destroy him. Paladinmon was moving closer to him.  
"Time Ax!" Paladinmon attacked unleashing a highly destructive ax.  
Luckily, the blade missed him. He created another dark version of Flamedramon. Before it could attack, Paladinmon destroyed it. Their union was great and very powerful. He didn't know if he could destroy them.  
"Highmiramon, we can't forgive what you've done. For the destruction you've caused in both worlds, you must be stopped. Destiny Saber!" Paladinmon attacked again unleashing a sword that had the symbols of the crests on its blade.  
"Darkness Blade!" Highmiramon said unleashing a dark version of the Destiny Saber.  
The two megas fought valiantly. With a cheap attack, Highmiramon threw his attacker away from him. He got up and brushed himself off.  
"You two fight well. You might have won." Highmiramon said creating a black vortex. "Use that bracelet I made for you if you wish to follow me. But be warned I may be in any of the digital worlds or real worlds of Season 2 or 3. I think I will be in Season 3. I wonder what it will be like to load the Sovereigns." Highmiramon gloated as he entered the vortex.  
"Tinymon, you know we must stop him, right?" Brian asked his digimon.  
"Let's take him down!" Tinymon said as they entered the vortex.  
They landed in Shinjuku, the city where most episodes of Season 3 were made. Paladinmon turned his head as he saw the one thing that he was invincible against. The D-Reaper. No matter what happened, the D-Reaper would be unable to delete him. They saw Kyubimon stop under him.  
"Paladinmon, a virus-type holy crusader digimon. Special Attacks: Destiny Saber, Time Ax, and Clock Shield. Kyubimon, this is a bio-merged mega but, who is it?"  
Rika asked.  
"It's not Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, or Suzi. I get the same feeling about this one as when Takato and Guilomon bio-merged into Gallantmon." Kyubimon said in awe of the power she felt from it.  
"Rika and Kyubimon, I have come here to defeat an evil greater than the D-Reaper itself. This evil is a digimon that is invincible against the Chaos. You must get the other tamers and their digimon together in order to combat this unspeakable terror." Paladinmon said.  
How did he know my name? How did he know about the others? How could this evil be invincible against the D-Reaper? Rika thought to herself in shock.  
What is he? Who is his human half?  
  
("Who is this guy and what is his digimon? Tune in next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.") 


	2. D-Reaper Desolation

***This is my disclaimer. I don't own Digimon. Saban, Fox, and Toei own them. Tinymon, Brian, and Highmiramon are the ones I own.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
D-Reaper Desolation  
  
Paladinmon, Rika, and Kyubimon met up with Takato, Guilomon, Henry, and Terriermon. Paladinmon de-bio-merged down to Brian and Tinymon.  
  
"Tinymon, Virus-Type Time Rookie Level Digimon. Special attacks: Time Crusher." Takato read the D-Arc's screen.  
  
"You haven't seen the half of it, Takato. According to the D-Arc, this digimon's invincible against the D-Reaper." Rika said surprising the tamers and their digimon.  
  
Terriermon walked over to the small digimon.  
  
This digimon is immune to that thing! Gees, and I thought I was good…Terriermon thought.  
  
"Don't you think we should get going. Chaos waits for no mon." Tinymon said running into the tunnel.  
  
Brian ran after his partner digimon. "Hey! Wait up!"  
  
They arrived at the location of the D-Reaper. Guilomon, Terriermon, and Renamon matrix-digivolved into WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon, and Taomon, while Brian looked at his digimon.  
  
"Tinymon, you ready?" He asked.  
  
"I was born ready, well not really." Tinymon replied.  
  
BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Bio-merge activate!" Brian yelled.  
  
"Tinymon bio-merge to…Paladinmon!" They said biomerging.  
  
Paladinmon flew over to the three digimon.  
  
"This might sound strange but I want you to attack me." Paladinmon said. "Swipe as many modify cards as you can."  
  
This surprised the tamers and the digimon alike. Surprisingly, Taomon was the first to oblige.  
  
"Thousand Spells!"  
  
WarGrowlmon followed her attack.  
  
"Atomic Blasters!"  
  
Rapidmon was last.  
  
"Tri-Beam!"  
  
"Double Impact." Beezlemon attacked trying to help.  
  
Paladinmon's shield changed into a larger shield with a radiation symbol on it.  
  
"D-Reaper Desolation Blast!"  
  
There was a huge explosion. Takato was the first to see what had happened.  
  
"He destroyed the D-Reaper!"  
  
("I guess that's one way to destroy chaos. Tune in next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.") 


	3. Highmiramon's Pet

1 Chapter 3  
  
Highmiramon's Pet  
  
Suzi was out in the backyard playing with her digimon she brought back from the Digital World, Lopmon. According to Henry, she was a thing called a Deva. She didn't care what Lopmon was, just as long as she was there. She was glad that she had someone to play with because Henry, Daddy, and Mommy were always busy doing things.  
  
"Suzi! Try to catch me if you can!" Lopmon exclaimed running around.  
  
"Here I come!" Suzi exclaimed back chasing the brown rabbit.  
  
They chased each other around the yard. They both were laughing and giggling. Lopmon enjoyed being with Suzi.  
  
I'm glad that my Sovereign was kind enough to let me stay with Suzi, despite the fact that she's human. Lopmon thought to herself as she laughed with her tamer.  
  
Highmiramon looked over the side of a building to see who was laughing. All he saw was a little girl and her digimon. He could tell that she had been kept alone because her family had been too busy for her. Highmiramon knew that he must take her away from this. He looked at the sky.  
  
It's getting dark. Now's my time to strike. Highmiramon thought as he prepared for it.  
  
Suzi's mother was walking out to call her daughter and her digimon back into the house. She saw a black digimon fly towards the house and grab Suzi and Lopmon. This digimon began to fly away.  
  
"No! Suzi! Lopmon! Suzi! No! Bring them back!" She screamed.  
  
She ran into the house and picked up the phone. She called her husband on his cell phone.  
  
"Janyu! Janyu! Something took Suzi!" She exclaimed into the phone.  
  
"Calm down, what took Suzi?" Janyu asked his scared wife.  
  
Her voice began to quiver. "It was a black digimon."  
  
"A digimon?" Janyu said puzzled as Henry arrived at the van.  
  
They drove to the house where Henry's family was staying. Henry watched as his mother ran out of the house in tears. Janyu began to try to comfort his wife. It was stressful for your little girl to go missing twice. Brian got out of the car and walked over to Henry's mom. He took out his D-Arc.  
  
"Miss, I know this is stressful but did he look like this?" Brian asked displaying a picture of Highmiramon on his D-Arc.  
  
Wiping away a tear in her eye, she answered. "It was that thing."  
  
"I can help get her back, but I'll need as many Tamers and digimon as I can." Brian said to the three tamers and digimon.  
  
"Count me in, let's save my sister." Henry said looking at Terriermon.  
  
"Momentai, Henry, you know I'm with ya." Terriermon said.  
  
"Guilomon and I are in." Takato said patting his partner.  
  
"You can count on me and my partner." Rika said.  
  
They began to call the other three tamers. They met at Shinjuku Park. Ryo snuck out of the house on Cyberdramon's back. Kazu and Kenta actually got permission to help. Takato's and Rika's parents were happy to let them go. Calumon even shown up.  
  
"Calumon, you do realize that this could involve pain, torture, or perhaps even certain death." Takato said to the in-training digimon.  
  
"Sure, but I could go for another adventure." The digimon said perking it's ears up.  
  
Brian held up the hand which held the bracelet. He touched the white bracelet three times.  
  
"Light bracelet of the Dimensional Port, send us where Highmiramon has went to." Brian said.  
  
A white sphere surrounded the Tamers and their digimon. The sphere's light became faster and brighter as it spinned. Tinymon handed everyone sun glasses.  
  
"It gets pretty bright." He said.  
  
Everyone put the glasses on as they vanished out of Shinjuku Park.  
  
("Whoa! I hope they know what they're getting into. To find out, tune in next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.") 


	4. Joe's Mistake

1 Chapter 4  
  
Joe's Mistake  
  
The white sphere began to slow down and darken. The field dissipated and the Tamers found themselves in a forest in front of a TV. They looked around the forest. It was a nice and sunny day.  
  
"It's just like in Season two." Kazu said inspecting the scenery.  
  
Kenta looked around and said something that they haven't even thought of. "If this is the second season of Digimon, what episode are we in? Or, maybe we are actually even after the finale. Twenty-five years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon. Maybe, we'll meet the adult digidestined and their children. That'll be interesting to meet our favorite characters."  
  
Brian looked at his D-Arc. He saw many digivice signals on his screen. The signals either appeared to be in trouble, or they could be having fun.  
  
The digidestined were having a lot of fun, in fact. They had even brought their children with them on this trip. Digitamamon had opened another restaurant in this area because his previous nine had been destroyed.  
  
"Hey Dad, watch me!" One of Joe's children yelled.  
  
Joe heard a scream. It was a pair of Geckomon he frequently treated. He and his digimon ran toward the screams. What looked like Flamedramon and Digmon were bullying the Geckomon. Joe's partner digivolved into Zudomon.  
  
"I am DarkFlamedramon, any Flamedramon that comes near me will have their strength stolen from them. My Greek Fire Rockets and Napalm Destroyer will dispatch most of my foes easily." DarkFlamedramon said.  
  
"I am DarkDigmon. I'm just like DarkFlamedramon because my Gold Destroyer and Rock Blasting will defeat all my enemies." DarkDigmon said. "Gold Destroyer."  
  
"Greek Fire Rockets." DarkFlamedramon attacked.  
  
These two attacks sent Zudomon down to Gommamon. He was extremely hurt.  
  
"I wonder what it'll be like to kill a digidestined?" DarkFlamedramon asked DarkDigmon.  
  
("I hope Joe can get out of this one. To find out, tune in next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.") 


	5. Renamon to the Rescue

1 Chapter 5  
  
Renamon to the Rescue  
  
The Tamers saw Joe and Gommamon running away from DarkFlamedramon and DarkDigmon. Renamon ran into the battle and jumped.  
  
"Diamond Storm!" She attacked.  
  
Three of the thousands of diamond shards broke into DarkDigmon's armor. This shocked the synthetic digimon.  
  
"You're going to regret your attack. Gold Destroyer!" DarkDigmon attacked.  
  
Renamon easily dodged the attack as Rika swiped a Hyper Speed card. The vulpine digimon ran toward DarkDigmon. Rika swiped a Power card.  
  
"Power Paw!" Renamon attacked landing a kick on DarkDigmon's head cracking the armor that protected his head. "Diamond Storm!" Renamon aimed the attack carefully into the crack.  
  
Brian handed Rika a card, which the Tamer swiped when she looked at the card.  
  
"Digi-Modify! Growlmon's Dragon's Blade activate!" Rika exclaimed.  
  
One of Renamon's arms changed into Growlmon's arm. She charged up the attack.  
  
"Time to heat up your life. Dragon's Blade." Renamon exclaimed destroying the copy.  
  
Renamon loaded DarkDigmon's data. DarkFlamedramon saw what happened. He loved a challenge.  
  
"I see you were able to destroy one of the more clever members of Lord Highmiramon's army. I will enjoy loading your data, you beauty. Napalm Destroyer!" DarkFlamedramon attacked.  
  
Rika swiped the Digivolution card.  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Renamon digivolve to… Kyubimon!" Renamon digivolved.  
  
"Digi-modify! Hyper Boost Chip activate!" Rika exclaimed swiping a card.  
  
DarkFlamedramon and Kyubimon jumped into the air.  
  
"Time to meet your maker! Dragon's Wheel!" Kyubimon attacked the dark warrior.  
  
The attack, combined with the Boost Chip, destroyed DarkFlamedramon. Kyubimon loaded the dark warrior. She walked over to Joe and Gommamon. Rika joined her.  
  
"Are you two all right?" Kyubimon asked.  
  
"I'm fine but Gommamon got tired. Who are you?" Joe asked.  
  
Brian walked over to Joe and explained everything. Tinymon walked over to Gommamon.  
  
"Highmiramon is worse than Devimon, Ken, Arukeimon, MaloMyotismon, and the Dark Masters combined. We have to stop him." Tinymon said to Gommamon.  
  
The group walked over to the camp where the adult digidestined were. Joe explained the situation to his group. Guilomon looked at Takato.  
  
"Takatomon, do you think they'll help us?" Guilomon asked.  
  
"Of course they will, buddy. They're heroes." Takato said.  
  
Guardramon walked over to the viral digimon. He placed a hand on its head.  
  
"Don't worry, Guilomon. From what I've watched from Kazu's recorded episodes, these people are ready for anything." The robot digimon said to try to comfort him.  
  
Guilomon smiled. "Thank you, Guardramon. That made me feel better."  
  
("I hope he's right, Guilomon. To find out, tune in next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.") 


	6. Lopmon's Folly

**Again, I don't own Digimon! I own Brian and Tinymon.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Lopmon's Folly  
  
They woke up in a lavishly decorated room that was filled with toys and it was very beautiful. Suzi looked around the room.  
  
"Wow! Where are we, Lopmon?" Suzi asked.  
  
"I don't know, Suzi. Wherever it is, it sure looks nice." Her partner replied.  
  
At that moment, the door to the chamber opened and a Bioymon walked into the chamber carrying a tray. Behind it, a BlackGatomon carried a second tray. A BlackPatamon closed the door behind them.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know where we are?" Lopmon asked.  
  
The two digimon bowed down to Suzi and her partner. Suzi walked over to the pair.  
  
"You can get up and will you answer the question?" Suzi asked.  
  
It was the BlackGatomon that spoke first. "You are the guests of Lord Highmiramon, Princess Suzi and Lady Lopmon. You are in Highmiramon Palace. When our lord thinks it will please you, you'll be given a tour of the palace and be allowed to roam freely in the area."  
  
"Why are we being kept here?" Suzi asked.  
  
"Lord Highmiramon fears for your safety, despite the fact that he's more powerful than all of the Sovereigns combined. The evil Paladinmon wants to destroy our benevolent lord and all he stands for. Our lord wished to save you from him." Bioyomon said.  
  
Lopmon and Suzi began to play. They were happy.  
  
("I can't believe they're swallowing that garbage. To find out what will happen next, tune into Digimon: Digital Monsters.") 


	7. White Control Spires

***White Control Spires are mine! I don't own digimon. I own Brian and Tinymon  
  
Chapter 7  
  
White Control Spires  
  
The next day in the real world, the Tamers and the digidestined watched a video Tentomon had made. They saw something strange.  
  
"A control spire! How'd one of those get built? I thought we'd destroyed all of them." Davis said.  
  
"Davis, you fail to notice that while the control spires we've destroyed in the past were all black. This one, however, is a white control spire." Tentomon said to the bewildered Davis.  
  
"Plus, these spires don't stop digivolutions." Izzy told them.  
  
Everyone entered the digital world and arrived at the area. Tai and Matt looked at their digimon. The digimon nodded.  
  
"Agumon digivolve to…Garurumon." Agumon digivolved wrong.  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to…Greymon." Gabumon digivolved wrong.  
  
Greymon and Garurumon looked at each other with a confused look on their faces. Everyone else was confused as well.  
  
"The white control spire did this." Ken said. "Wormon, digivolve."  
  
Mimi told Palmon to digivolve to Lillymon and the white spire effect happened again to the 2 digimon.  
  
"Wormon digivolve to…Lillymon!" Wormon digivolved wrong.  
  
"Palmon digivolve to…Stingmon!" Palmon digivolved wrong.  
  
"Ken, you're right about the white spires having to do with this. Maybe the D-Arcs are immune to it." Yolei said to her husband.  
  
"Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!" Rika, Henry, and Takato exclaimed as they swiped the card.  
  
1 DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Guilmon digivolve to… Gargomon!" Guilmon digivolved wrong.  
  
"Renamon digivolve to… Growlmon!" Renamon digivolved wrong.  
  
"Terriermon digivolve to… Kyubimon!" Terriermon digivolved wrong.  
  
"Or not." MarineAngemon said meekly.  
  
The 3 digimon weren't happy being in the wrong forms.  
  
"Digi-armor energize!" Kari, T.K., and Davis exclaimed.  
  
"Veemon armor-digivolve to… Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!" Veemon armor digivolved wrong.  
  
"Patamon armor-digivolve to… Raindramon, the Storm of Friendship!" Patamon armor digivolved wrong.  
  
"Gatomon armor-digivolve to… LadyFlamedramon, the Inferno of Courage!" Gatomon armor digivolved differently.  
  
What confused them more than the fact that the white control spires affected even armor-digivolutions, but that the Digi-Egg of Courage made Gatomon armor-digivolve into LadyFlamedramon.  
  
"I am LadyFlamedramon, utilizing the Digi-Egg of Courage, I am more powerful than Flamedramon. My Demon Fire Rockets and Fiery Beauty will destroy my enemies with ease." LadyFlamedramon said explaining herself.  
  
LadyFlamedramon had six blades on her hands. She was pink and white, rather than blue, red, and orange. Kari was smiling.  
  
"You look beautiful, LadyFlamedramon." Kari said complementing her new armor digimon.  
  
"Apparently, the white control spires affect the Digi-eggs." Izzy said.  
  
"Nah, you think!" Tentomon exclaimed.  
  
Brian swiped the digivolution card.  
  
"Tinymon digivolve to… Goliathmon!" Tinymon digivolved right.  
  
"Digivolve your digimon one at a time." Sora said.  
  
This did work. They walked towards the spire to have their paths blocked by DarkFrigimon.  
  
"DarkFrigimon. Champion Level. Special Attacks: Zero Kelvin Ice Punch and Liquid Nitrogen Blasters." Kenta said reading the data from his D-Arc. "MarineAngemon, watch out!"  
  
They battled against the DarkFrigimon and were losing. Then, Brian got an idea. He swiped the Hyper Wings card. Goliathmon flew into the air and Brian swiped Beelzemon's Corona Blaster card. Goliathmon aimed the mega-level weapon at the white obelisk.  
  
"Corona Blaster!" Goliathmon exclaimed firing the weapon, which vaporized the spire.  
  
The dark digimon data of the DarkFrigimon collapsed and deleted itself. Humans and digimon looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"That's it. Highmiramon isn't use to creating his Black and Dark Digimon in the digital world. He has to have the white spires up in order for his army to maintain their stability." Cody said.  
  
"You have a point there, Cody." Armadillomon said to his partner.  
  
Back at his palace, Highmiramon sneered. Two hundred of his dark digimon and a white spire had been destroyed. He was growing angrier and angrier at each passing moment. He would win here, he told himself. 


	8. The Meda-Destined Arrive

1 ***I don't own Medabots or Digimon!  
  
2 Chapter 8  
  
The Meda-Destined Arrive  
  
Ikki, Koji, Arika, Karin and their medabots were celebrating their victory over Giganko. Samantha and the Screws arrived for an unknown reason with Peppercat tagging along. The Phantom Renegade, Arcbeetle, Rokusho, Baton, Rintaro, and Kantaroth had arrived as well. Metabee made Brass fall into the stream they were by and he began to laugh at the damp medabot. The familiar glow of the Medaforce surrounded both medabots. They were surprised.  
  
"Brass has the Medaforce?" Arika said in disbelief.  
  
Both medabots fired and there was a brilliant flash of light. The medabots fell into a forest. Peppercat looked at Metabee and Brass.  
  
"You both had to robattle and use the Medaforce, you nutso bots!" Peppercat exclaimed annoyed at the two medabots.  
  
Everyone looked around to see Kantaroth sitting down in front of a TV. Despite the situation they were in, the medabot seemed to be the calmest of the group.  
  
"Uh, Kantaroth? Why are you being so calm despite our current situation?" Arcbeetle asked.  
  
"Simple, I am considering which possibility we are logically in." Kantaroth said.  
  
"What?" Sumilidon asked grabbing the back of his head.  
  
"We have five our possible scenarios that we could be in. One: The explosive force of the Medaforce blasts destroyed us and our medafighters. This is simply the afterlife. Perhaps this is heaven or the underworld. This has to be the latter for Metabee's here." Kantaroth said.  
  
Everyone agreed and Metabee was angry.  
  
"Hey! I'm going to give you all a Metabee bopping!" Metabee exclaimed.  
  
"Two: The explosion hurled us, perhaps a few miles away from the scene of the battle. Three: The explosion hurled us through time. Whether or not it's the future or the past, I do not know. Four: The explosion created an Einstein-Rosen bridge, a Kerr singularity, or a Thorne wormhole that took us not into another portion of the universe, but into a parallel universe. That is a universe like our own, just different. Five: The wormhole, as said in my fourth suggestion, simply brought us to another planet." Kantaroth said finishing his explanation.  
  
Every medabot, including the robot parrot, Baton, stared at Kantaroth. They hadn't taken the new style KBT-Type medabot to being that intelligent to begin with. This was because of his medafighter, Rintaro.  
  
"How did you come up with those explanations, Kantaroth?" Baton asked.  
  
"Rintaro's family library has books on every subject imaginable. While he's asleep, I read a lot." Kantaroth said bluntly. "Sun Tzu helped me become a better medabot. Rintaro, like most people think he has great talent."  
  
Then, they saw what looked like a dark dinosaur to them. It was a DarkTyranamon.  
  
"Volcanic Blast!" It attacked.  
  
All of the medabots dodged the attack and Metabee fired missiles into the digimon's chest. Brass and Kantaroth fired at DarkTyranamon's head. Sumilidon, Rokusho, and Peppercat attacked its back. When they stopped attacking, it got back up as the familiar glow of the Medaforce surrounded Metabee.  
  
"Dude, I rock." He said before he fired.  
  
DarkTyranamon had been destroyed. Later on, they found a cave for shelter. Neutranurse had gone further into the cavern to explore, for she was a curious medabot. She came around a bend to see nine eggs in front of her. They each had a necklace on them. She found a pretty pink egg and pulled it. Out of the opening, a round creature formed.  
  
"Hello." She said as she noticed something similar to a Medawatch appeared in her hand.  
  
She looked at what formed in her hand. It seemed a lot like a Medawatch except it had no arm band. She clipped it to herself and the creature had the necklace on its horn.  
  
"I'm Betamon. This is your crest. I think it's the Crest of Compassion. I'm your digimon. I'm loyal to the end." Betamon said.  
  
She draped the necklace onto her neck and carried the egg away. Betamon followed her. Metabee saw Betamon.  
  
"Not another! Laser cannons!" He exclaimed as he fired towards Betamon.  
  
Before the shots could connect to their intended target, Neutranurse put up her force field. The medabots were surprised at this.  
  
"I think we need him" Neutranurse said as she explained the situation.  
  
Before long, every medabot, as well as Baton, had a digimon and a crest. Metabee had Veemon as well as the Crest of Integrity. Arcbeetle had Calfmon and the Crest of Endurance. Baton had Bioyomon and the Crest of Knowledge. Peppercat had Gatomon and the Crest of Beauty. Rokusho had Agumon and the Crest of Truth. Kantaroth had Tentomon and the Crest of Endurance. Brass had Palmon and the Crest of Life. Sumilidon had Cheetahmon and the Crest of Speed. They set out into this new world. 


	9. Suzi's New Friends

****I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!!!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Suzi's New Friends  
  
Suzi and Lopmon were running through the palace garden. All the digimon in this digital world were nice. It wasn't like last time when they had attacked her. They even played with her. She was getting lonely though when BlackGatomon brought out two more children.  
  
"Suzi, this is Ai and Mako. They're from your dimension as well. I'll leave you to play." BlackGatomon said leaving.  
  
Ai saw Lopmon.  
  
"You have a digimon, also. We have our own. His name's Impmon. He left us once when we were fighting. Then, we made up." Ai said. "What's your digimon's name?"  
  
"I'm Lopmon. Would you like to go swimming?" Lopmon asked.  
  
The children, with Lopmon running behind, made their way to the pool and began to play. Highmiramon watched this with a laugh. He hated humanity, yet he was giving these children everything they desired. He couldn't understand it. No matter, he thought. It gave him something that is very fleeting for him, happiness. 


	10. Impmon Finds Out

1 Chapter 10  
  
Impmon Finds Out  
  
  
  
Impmon arrived in the backyard of Ai and Mako's grandmother's backyard. He saw an old woman whom he knew was their grandma. He walked over to her and saw that she was crying.  
  
"Hey." He said. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Some black demon took Ai and Mako; I couldn't stop it." She said through the tears.  
  
Impmon ran and digivolved into Beelzemon. He flew and landed in Shinjuku Park. Finding Guilmon's shelter, he became Impmon again. The viral digimon entered the digital world and found himself in the Chamber of The Four Sovereigns. Azulongmon, Baihoumon, and Zhiquomon were there. From the looks on their faces, they were worried.  
  
"Impmon, do you know why we summoned you here?" Zhiquomon asked.  
  
"How could I?" Impmon asked.  
  
"We summoned you here to give you a mission." Baihoumon said.  
  
"Wait a minute, I'm through taking orders from you guys." Impmon said defiantly.  
  
"It involves the two human children you hold close to your heart." Azulongmon said.  
  
"A digimon more powerful than ourselves is trying to destroy all of humanity in all the realms and take over all the digital worlds. He has taken your partners with him to his palace in a separate realm, apart from all of the others. We don't know how to get to it." Zhiquomon said.  
  
"You be sent to Azulongmon's realm." Baihoumon said.  
  
A door opened in the far end of the chamber.  
  
"Through this door, Impmon, you will find you are where you're needed most." Azulongmon said.  
  
Impmon digivolved into Beelzemon and ran through the door to help in the fight. 


	11. Old Enemies And Old Friends

***********I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR MEDABOTS***********************  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Old Enemies Reborn and Old Friends  
  
Highmiramon located three digicores. They were the cores of two Ultimates and a Mega. The two Ultimates were dependent on control spires for their power. He removed that restriction and gave them the blackness they required. He recompiled the cores. One of the digicores formed into MetalSeadramon. He should have guessed for the core showed evidence of WarGreymon's Dramon Destroyer. The other two cores became Arukeimon and Mummymon. They turned and saw him.  
  
"I've brought you three back to life for a purpose. You will destroy the digi-destined for me." Highmiramon commanded.  
  
"Been there, done that, got the T-shirt. Look Bub, last time I tried to destroy those brats, I ended up on the wrong end of WarGreymon's Dramon Destroyer." MetalSeadramon said.  
  
"Be silent. Do you think I would let you do that again? You are now immune to the attack." Highmiramon said turning to Arukeimon and Mummymon. "As for you two, I have made it so you no longer require control spires. You are more powerful than you were before. Now, go! And do as I command!"  
  
The 3 digimon walked out to perform their evil deeds. Elsewhere in another area, Rika, Kari, and Yolei were walking with their digimon. Hawkmon was trying to hit on Renamon since she got here. One of his wings touched her tail. Renamon had enough. She grabbed the bird by its neck.  
  
"Try that again and you'll be KFC. Do you understand?" Renamon threatened.  
  
Hawkmon nodded. A serpent seemed to stretch out of the water.  
  
"It's MetalSeadramon! But WarGreymon destroyed him twenty-nine years ago!" Kari yelled.  
  
"Digi-modify! Matrix-Digivolution activate!" Rika exclaimed swiping the blue card.  
  
MATRIX-DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Renamon matrix-digivolve to…Taomon!" Renamon digivolved into her ultimate form.  
  
"Digi-modify! WarGreymon's Dramon Destroyer Activate!" Rika exclaimed swiping WarGreymon's card.  
  
One of Taomon's arms changed into WarGreymon's Dramon Destroyer. She flew toward the Dark Master.  
  
"Time to put you down! Dramon Destroyer!" Taomon exclaimed swinging the arm.  
  
The attack bounced off.  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to…Aquilomon!" Hawkmon digivolved.  
  
"Aquilomon!" Aquilomon said.  
  
"Gatomon!" Gatomon exclaimed.  
  
"DNA-Digivolve to…Siphlymon!" They said in unison.  
  
"Static Force!" Siphlymon exclaimed.  
  
They were losing the battle. Then, they heard the voice of their savior.  
  
"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon exclaimed.  
  
The attack struck MetalSeadramon hard. He was hurt badly. One more attack like that could end him.  
  
"River of Power!" He attacked.  
  
Beelzemon dodged the attack and took aim.  
  
"Corona Blaster!" He attacked.  
  
The attack hit MetalSeadramon and Beelzemon loaded him. Beelzemon turned the wounded digimon.  
  
"Thank you, Beelzemon." Taomon said.  
  
"Think nothing of it, I'm just trying to find my partners." Beelzemon said.  
  
"We know who took them. His name is Highmiramon." Rika said.  
  
Hawkmon walked over to the mega-level virus digimon.  
  
"Will you help us?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." Beelzemon replied.  
  
("I can't believe Beelzemon was able to do that. To see what happens next, watch Digimon: Digital Monsters.")  
  
. 


	12. Highmiramon's Devas

*****I DON'T OWN DIGIMON*******************  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Highmiramon's Devas  
  
He knew that Arukeimon and Mummymon would not be able to defeat the combined might of the digi-destined and the Tamers. The two digimon were mainly a deterrent to them, while he constructed the weapons of their destruction. Now, he finished his handcrafted set of five digimon. He called them out of the chaos.  
  
"Styxmon, come forth." Highmiramon commanded.  
  
A digimon came out that looked like the Grim Reaper. He was a menacing looking digimon.  
  
"Styxmon, as general of my armies, call out your lieutenants." Highmiramon ordered.  
  
"Lethemon, come forth. Acheronmon, come forth. Phlegethonmon come forth. Cocytusmon, behold our lord." Styxmon said.  
  
Lethemon was a black version of Angewomon. She seemed even more beautiful. Highmiramon was surprised at his own handiwork.  
  
Acheronmon was a black version of Magna Angemon. His horned helmet gleamed as Highmiramon knew that he was diabolical.  
  
Phlegethonmon was the worst of the group. He was enormous and looked like the devil and Shiva combined.  
  
Cocytusmon was a rather small, sad looking digimon. One might say that he resembled Marine Angemon. Highmiramon had a smaller digicore left He crafted it quickly. It had to be an Ultimate.  
  
"Charondramon, come forth." Highmiramon commanded.  
  
Charondramon stepped forward. He was a black winged dragon. His claws were razor-sharp and his legs were very strong.  
  
"You six digimon well be what the humans call, Devas. Lethemon, you will stay here. The rest of you, you are free to do as you please." Highmiramon told them.  
  
The male digimon left the throne room as Lethemon walked to the throne. She removed her face plate which made her more beautiful.  
  
"What is it that you wish for me to do, my lord?" The beautiful dark angel asked.  
  
"I wish for you to erase the girl's and her partner's memory. Then, replace it." Highmiramon said.  
  
"I obey." She replied.  
  
Lethemon walked out of the throne room and made her way to the girl's chamber. She opened the door and entered the room.  
  
"Suzi, Lopmon, I wish to play a game with you." She said.  
  
Suzi and Lopmon walked over to Lethemon. The digimon touched both of them on the head.  
  
"Forget." Lethemon said in her angelic voice.  
  
Suzi and Lopmon collapsed on the floor. Lethemon bent down and touched them on their heads. The two woke up. Suzi was confused.  
  
"Mother, what happened?" Suzi asked.  
  
"Nothing darling. Go to sleep, child." Lethemon said affectionately.  
  
Suzi and Lopmon climbed into bed and Lethemon kissed them good night. She left the room and returned to the throne room.  
  
"Is it done?" Highmiramon asked.  
  
"I created memories for the girl and her digimon. How you found her three years ago, out in the rain. She was walking with Lopmon. You became Daddy and I became Mommy." Lethemon said.  
  
"You did good." He said.  
  
("Does that mean she'll forget Henry. To find out, tune in next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.") 


	13. The Information From The Black Cat

1 Chapter 13  
  
The Information From The Black Cat  
  
Black Gatomon had watched and listened to what was said. She was sad that Suzi was going to lose her memory. She had to get out of Highmiramon's realm and tell the digidestined. Black Gatomon walked to the gates where Black Imperialdramon stopped her.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
Black Gatomon knew exactly what to say to the big black brute.  
  
"I am going to pick flowers, handsome." The digital vixen said blinking her eyes.  
  
Black Imperialdramon let her through. She walked and searched for help.  
  
Takato, Tai, Matt, Davis, and Ken were walking through a forested area of the digital world. They were with their digimon. They saw Black Gatomon come out of the forest.  
  
"What do you want?" Veemon asked in anger.  
  
Black Gatomon burst into tears and ran over to Guilmon. This surprised everyone, including Guilmon, who put an arm over her shoulder.  
  
"There, there, what's wrong?" Guilmon asked comfortingly.  
  
With tears in her eyes, she kissed Guilmon. Breaking the kiss, she said. "Suzi won't remember her brother."  
  
"What do you mean?" Gabumon asked.  
  
"Lethemon, a digimon that Highmiramon created, replaced her memory. Highmiramon made Suzi his daughter." Black Gatomon told them.  
  
They returned to the real world and they told the information to Henry, who broke out in tears.  
  
("Man, is Henry sad. To find out what happened, watch Digimon: Digital Monsters." 


	14. The Devas Attack!

Chapter 14  
  
The Devas Attack!  
  
Cocytusmon flew towards a building. It had many flags around it. The humans called it the United Nations. Whatever this area was called, he would level it.  
  
"Wailing Wall!" He exclaimed as he saw his attack plow into the side of the building.  
  
Imperialdramon landed three minutes later with the digi-destined and the Tamers onboard. Rika took out her D-Arc.  
  
"Cocytusmon. Underworld River Virus-Type Mega Level. Special Attacks: Wailing Wall and Hades' Tears." Rika said.  
  
Cocytusmon laughed at the sight of them.  
  
"Will I be fighting today, or not?" He asked. "I'm probably right about that I could defeat you all by myself but, I have my orders."  
  
The rest of the Devas, minus Lethemon, walked out of the smoke coming from the UN. Agumon and Gabumon warp-digivolved to War Greymon and Metal Garurumon. Brian, Takato, Henry, and Rika bio-merged into Paladinmon, Gallantmon, Mega Gargomon, and Sakyoumon. Everyone else went into their ultimate forms. Arukeimon and Mummymon shown up but Phlegethonmon destroyed them. When Charondramon had been destroyed by Lillymon, the Devas retreated. Gallantmon looked at Paladinmon.  
  
"Do you think that's the last we'll see of them?" Gallantmon asked.  
  
"No, it won't be." Paladinmon replied.  
  
("These Devas were powerful! To find out what will happen, tune in next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.") 


	15. Calumon's Tamer

1 Chapter 15  
  
Calumon's Tamer  
  
Karen was running through the forest with Calumon in her arms. Three Black War Greymons were on her tail.  
  
"Terra Destroyer!" On of them let loose.  
  
The explosion hurled the girl to the ground. She wasn't like the other kids in school. She didn't have a digimon. Her mother, Kari, told her it would happen someday. Her class had gone into the digital world for a field trip. The three megas shown up and defeated everyone's digimon.  
  
Suddenly, a D-Arc appeared in her hands and a deck of cards appeared on her belt. The Black War Greymons stood above her. She pointed the D- Arc at them.  
  
BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Bio-merge activate!" She yelled without knowing the meaning of the words.  
  
"Calumon bio-merge to… Arch Angemon!" Calumon exclaimed.  
  
Karen opened her eyes and saw the Black War Greymons at eye level. The three digimon attacked Arch Angemon, who dodged the attacks.  
  
"Now, it's my turn! Holy Harp!" She yelled.  
  
The attack destroyed her attackers. She flew to the camp site and de- bio-merged in front of her class. Calumon looked up at her.  
  
"I finally have a Tamer." Calumon said joyfully.  
  
("Man, Calumon is powerful.") 


	16. Punishment

Chapter 16  
  
Punishment  
  
Highmiramon punted Cocytusmon across the throne room. He gave Acheronmon a roundhouse kick in his jaw and racked Styxmon. Phelegthonmon was also racked.  
  
"Now! You will not attack without my orders, understand!" Highmiramon yelled as he placed his Devas in the stocks. "Let them have it."  
  
Highmiramon stepped back as tomatoes, pies, & cakes were thrown at the mega-level digimon. The Devas took it in shame for they have failed their master. Highmiramon saw his daughters laugh. He smiled. 


	17. Black Gatomon's Pregnant, Who's The Dadd...

1 Chapter 17  
  
Black Gatomon's Pregnant, Who's The Daddy?  
  
Black Gatomon hit her paw against the bathroom mirror. She looked at the color on the pregnancy test. It was the color she dreaded, blue. That one night with her true love and this happened to her. She placed a paw on her stomach.  
  
"Don't worry, little one. Whatever you become, I'll keep you." She said softly to where only a cat's ears could hear.  
  
Gatomon peered into the open bathroom door to see a black version of herself weeping on the floor. She walked over and wrapped a paw around Black Gatomon.  
  
"You're pregnant." Gatomon said.  
  
"Yah, and Guilmon's the father." Black Gatomon replied.  
  
Gatomon wrapped her black counterpart in a big hug.  
  
"Does he know?" She asked.  
  
"No one does." Black Gatomon replied.  
  
"Do you want me to help you tell them?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"If you would, I'd appreciate it. Thank you." Black Gatomon said.  
  
The two cat digimon walked over to Takato and Guilmon. The rest of the digi-destined and the Tamers were there as well. Gatomon gained everyone's attention.  
  
"Everyone, Black Gatomon has something to say." Gatomon said.  
  
"Guilmon, I'm pregnant." She said bluntly.  
  
Everyone gasped. Renamon dropped a bowl of noodles. Hawkmon crashed into Bioyomon's and Palmon's cake.  
  
"Could you repeat that, please? It sounded like you said Guilmon was going to be a father." Terriermon said in response to break the ice.  
  
"I did." Said the mother to be.  
  
Takato and Guilmon fainted. Everyone else went about their business as Bioyomon and Palmon started to beat up Hawkmon. When Takato and Guilmon woke up, Black Gatomon was knitting booties. Takato looked at Black Gatomon.  
  
"Well, since I am the grandfather, I'd like to know something." Takato said.  
  
"What is that?" She asked.  
  
"Can you take us to Highmiramon's Palace?" Takato asked.  
  
"Yes, I do know the way there." She replied.  
  
"How do you get there?" Takato asked her.  
  
"The area where you found me. There is a very large and black tree. It's visible only at night. But, digimon can sense where the tree is at anytime." Black Gatomon told him.  
  
Takato found his D-Terminal. He opened it and typed this message:  
  
Everyone,  
  
Black Gatomon just told me where Highmiramon's Palace is. Tomorrow, we're going in to fight him.  
  
1.1 Takato  
  
  
  
("Does this mean what I think it means, to find out, tune in next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.") 


	18. Fallen Knight

*******I DON'T OWN DIGIMON AND STAR TREK!*******************  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Fallen Knight  
  
The Tamers and the digi-destined arrived at the tree. Their digimon were freaking out. They walked through and into a trap. Highmiramon, Styxmon, Cocytusmon, Phlegethonmon, and Acheronmon were waiting for them. Behind them were six Black Imperialdramons, twelve Black Paildramons, ten Black War Greymons, twenty Dark Flamedramons, and seven LadyDevimons. They were outnumbered as Karen walked through the tree.  
  
BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Bio-merge activate!" Rika, Takato, Henry, Karen, and Brian shouted.  
  
"Renamon bio-merge to…Sakyoumon!" Renamon exclaimed.  
  
"Guilmon bio-merge to…Gallantmon!" Guilmon exclaimed.  
  
"Terriermon bio-merge to…Mega Gargomon!" Terriermon exclaimed.  
  
"Calumon bio-merge to…Arch Angemon!" Calumon exclaimed.  
  
"Tinymon bio-merge to… Paladinmon!" Tinymon exclaimed.  
  
The rest of the digimon digivolved and began to fight. Paladinmon went after Highmiramon. Gallantmon took on Cocytusmon. Arch Angemon took on Phlegethonmon. Sakyoumon took on Styxmon. Imperialdramon was sent down to Chibomon and Minomon.  
  
"You tried to defeat me before and you failed, Paladinmon." Highmiramon said attacking with his sword.  
  
"I am stronger than before. I did stop you once, though." Paladinmon replied.  
  
"Not by much. Darkness Saber!" Highmiramon said.  
  
"Sword of Destiny!" Paladinmon exclaimed countering Highmiramon's attack.  
  
The two mega-level digimon fought valiantly. They were stalemating each other. They knew what attack the other would do. Highmiramon shoved Paladinmon out of the way and made an attack run on Sakyoumon.  
  
"You know what we have to do, Tinymon." Brian said.  
  
"As Klingons would say, Today is a good day to die!" Tinymon exclaimed.  
  
Paladinmon flew in-between Sakyoumon and Highmiramon, as Highmiramon was beginning to shove his Darkness Saber into Sakyoumon's back. The blade broke through the holy crusader's armor and came out the other side. Inside Paladinmon, Brian saw the blood began to pour. The fighting froze as the digimon, the digi-destined, and the Tamers saw one of their own fall to this hideous digimon. They watched as Paladinmon sank to his knees and fell to the ground.  
  
"Tamers, digi-destined, and digimon, don't weep for me. I knew this would happen if I did what I did. All life is precious and my mission was to preserve it, human or digimon alike. So please, shed no tears over my sacrifice. We did this freely. We give our lives freely." Paladinmon said as he broke apart into data.  
  
"Paladinmon! Don't go! Please!" Rika yelled through her tears.  
  
"I did this freely, Rika. I wanted to save the one who told me from the cartoon that people can change. I use to be mean and cruel. Watching you, that all changed. Good-bye…" Paladinmon said finally breaking apart.  
  
Paladinmon's data particles flew up into the air. No digimon loaded the data. Highmiramon, despite having destroyed him, didn't load his victim. Instead, he turned towards the Tamers and the digi-destined.  
  
"I'm letting you go. Brian would have wanted me to grant you that much." Highmiramon said to them.  
  
"Why?" Gallantmon asked.  
  
"When he watched the cartoon, it filled him with hope. He loved all of you. Now, go." Highmiramon told them.  
  
Rika was mad.  
  
"Rika, we can't take Highmiramon on. There is no way to do so." Renamon told her.  
  
"You're right." Rika said submissively.  
  
("I can't believe they're gone! What will they do. To find out, tune in next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.") 


	19. Two Beings Playing Chess

Chapter 19  
  
Two Beings Play Chess  
  
"King takes Knight." Mimicmon said.  
  
Two beings that looked like digimon were playing chess. The pieces resembled the digimon, the Tamers, and the digi-destined.  
  
"Checkmate." Prophetmon said.  
  
"Want to play again?" Mimicmon asked his friend.  
  
"Maybe later, I'm sleepy." Prophetmon said.  
  
As Prophetmon walked away, Mimicmon got up.  
  
"Good night, my friend." He said.  
  
("Who are these guys and why do the pieces look like us? To find out, wait, you'll know.") 


	20. A Time For Mourning

*************I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR CNN*************************  
  
Chapter 20  
  
A Time For Mourning  
  
"Good morning, this is CNN. Our top story, Brian James and Tinymon are dead. As most of you know, Brian and Tinymon are partners from another dimension that was nearly destroyed by Highmiramon. Last night in a battle against Highmiramon, Paladinmon sacrificed himself. We now take you live to the memorial service for a fallen knight." The anchorman said.  
  
"Today, we mourn two fall heroes. Not much is known about them. What is known is that they didn't have to come to our worlds to defeat Highmiramon, but they did anyway. I wish I could have gotten the privilege to get to know them better." Tai said delivering his eulogy.  
  
Bioyomon, Palmon, Gatomon, and Renamon were dressed in black funeral clothes and were crying.  
  
"We dedicate this statue to the memory of Paladinmon." An official said.  
  
A brilliant statue was unveiled of Paladinmon holding his Sword of Destiny up high. After the service, Rika found a tree and began to pound her fist into it.  
  
"Why did he do that?!" She sobbed.  
  
"He knew what he had to do." said an unknown speaker.  
  
Rika turned to see a Numomon pruning flowers on a nearby bush.  
  
"Warriors who sacrifice themselves always have a reason why they do things. They never die without a reason. Have faith." The Numomon said. 


	21. Dark Flamedramons Attack!

Chapter 21  
  
Dark Flamedramons Attack!  
  
Karen saw three Dark Flamedramons. She had been left out of a soccer game. She had been playing poker with the now rookie-level Calumon. She swiped a card.  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Calumon digivolve to…Holydramon!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Holy Fire!" Holydramon exclaimed.  
  
The attack struck one of the Dark Flamedramons in the chest and it was deleted.  
  
"Napalm Destroyer!" One of the remaining Dark Flamedramons attacked.  
  
"Exorcism Beam!" Holydramon attacked.  
  
The attack deleted another Dark Flamedramon and left one remaining foe. Karen pulled out a card.  
  
"Digi-modify! Hyper Boost Chip Activate!" Karen modified her digimon.  
  
The two digimon ran towards each other.  
  
"Greek Fire Rockets!" Dark Flamedramon yelled.  
  
"Exorcism Beam!" Holydramon attacked.  
  
The battle ended with Holydramon loading the three dark digimon. 


	22. War Digmon

1 Chapter 22  
  
War Digmon  
  
Cody was running. Three Black Digmon were trying to get him and Armadillomon.  
  
"Digi-Armor Energize!" Cody exclaimed.  
  
"Armadillomon armor-digivolve to…Digmon, the Drill of Power!" Armadillomon exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly, a bright flash of light came and hit Digmon. Cody was scared for his Digimon partner.  
  
"Digmon!" He yelled.  
  
When the light disappeared, Digmon didn't look right. He had jets on his back. His armor was red, instead of gold. His shoulder had a laser cannon on it.  
  
"I'm War Digmon. Utilizing an unknown power, I digivolved into my ultimate form. My Mining Laser will force my enemies to back down." He said explaining himself.  
  
"So you somehow digivolved. Big deal. Gold Destroyer!" The Black Digmons said.  
  
"Mining Laser!" War Digmon exclaimed.  
  
The beam destroyed the Black Digmon. Cody was amazed at the power of War Digmon. He contacted the digi-destined and the Tamers.  
  
"Digmon digivolved!" Davis yelled.  
  
"Davis! We're not deaf!" Tai yelled. 


	23. The Beings Speak

Chapter 23  
  
The Beings Speak  
  
Brian and Tinymon found themselves in a large white room with a table and four chairs. In two of the chairs facing opposite of each other, two digimon were playing chess. The one playing with the black pieces was bland in appearance. His features were very plain. His partner, however, resembled a barn owl. It was slightly taller than his friend. The owl- like digimon noticed them.  
  
"Brian, Tinymon, come and sit down." He said.  
  
Brian and Tinymon sat in the two open chairs. They watched the game to see the owl digimon win. The bland digimon turned to Brian.  
  
"Perhaps, we should introduce ourselves. I am Mimicmon." Mimicmon said.  
  
"And I am Prophetmon. We were the first beings in existence. We play chess a lot." Prophetmon said.  
  
"Brian, the pieces are digimon." Tinymon pointed out to his partner.  
  
Brian looked at the chess pieces and saw that they weren't just digimon. The white pieces were the digi-destined and the Tamers' digimon partners.  
  
"Prophetmon and I love to play chess. For some reason, the pieces always look like something else that's happening in another dimension. Prophetmon plays the white pieces and I play the black. I prefer Prophetmon to win, though." Mimicmon said.  
  
"What my friend is trying to say is that we've lost one of our best white knights. That would be you. We're sending you back into play." Prophetmon said.  
  
"On one condition, if you destroy the black knight, you can never return to the world you were born in." Mimicmon said.  
  
Tinymon looked at his partner.  
  
"Do we have any choice?" He asked.  
  
"None." Brian replied.  
  
Prophetmon pointed to a circle of light. Brian and Tinymon stepped into it and Brian's D-Arc appeared in his hand. Prophetmon placed a card on Tinymon and Mimicmon handed Brian an energy orb which went straight into the D-Arc.  
  
"Prophetmon. Ultra Level. Special Attacks: Prophecy and Nostradomus Wave. Mimicmon. Ultra Level. Special Attacks: Mimic and Mimic Attack." Brian read off his D-Arc.  
  
"And now you know." Prophetmon said to him.  
  
"Bio-merge activate!" Brian exclaimed.  
  
("Prophetmon and Mimicmon are Ultra-Level. That's more powerful than Mega! To find out what'll happen, tune in next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.") 


	24. The Princesses

Chapter 24  
  
The Princesses  
  
Suzi and Lopmon were running around their father's garden. They had received the greatest news. Paladinmon had been destroyed! They could finally be free of this evil digimon. 


	25. Resurrection

Chapter 25  
  
Resurrection  
  
The battle was growing hopeless. The digimon were losing the battle. War Digmon lost the Digi-Egg. Imperialdramon seemed to be wearing down. War Greymon and Metal Garurumon were slowing down. All the digimon were tired. Styxmon was fighting Sakyoumon. Gallantmon was fighting Cocytusmon. Mega Gargomon was fighting Acheronmon. All the digimon knew that the battle was hopeless. There was no way they could possibly win this battle. This was their final stand against Highmiramon. Styxmon knocked Sakyoumon down. He raised his sickle high.  
  
"Say your prayers, Tamer." He said letting his blade drop.  
  
"NO!" cried the digi-destined, the Tamers, and the digimon.  
  
The blade never hit. Sakyoumon opened her eyes to see Paladinmon's Sword of Destiny was between her and Styxmon's sickle. Styxmon had a horrified look on his face.  
  
"Styxmon, Styxmon, Styxmon. That's no way to treat a lady. Temporal Cannon!" Paladinmon said as a cannon formed on his left arm.  
  
The attack hit Styxmon in his chest. The dark digimon backed away from the fallen warrior.  
  
"It's not possible! It's just not possible! I saw you die by Highmiramon's Darkness Saber!" Styxmon yelled.  
  
"That's true. You did see me die. Now, you'll die. Temporal Cannon!" Brian yelled firing a blue blast.  
  
Styxmon was destroyed. Acheronmon was the next Deva to be destroyed followed by Cocytusmon. Paladinmon finished off the rest of Styxmon's army. He turned to his friends.  
  
"Glad to see me?" Paladinmon said as he de-bio-merged down to Brian and Tinymon.  
  
Lillymon flew over to Tinymon and began to give him a hug of joy. Angewomon grabbed him and gave him the same. From the look on Tinymon's face, he was loving this and didn't want it to stop. Brian saw Takato, Rika, and Henry walk towards him. Terriermon grabbed his leg.  
  
"He's real, alright." Terriermon told them.  
  
"How?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Tinymon and I met two digimon that are more powerful than all of the Digimon Sovereigns. They love to play chess. As it turns out, their games are battles that we have fought. Prophetmon and Mimicmon didn't like how this story would've ended so they sent us back. But, who ever destroys Highmiramon can never return to their home dimension. That's why I must deliver the final blow. My family, back home, were killed in the war. That's why I want to deliver the final blow. I have to." Brian said.  
  
"What level were they?" Henry asked.  
  
"Ultra." Brian said. "Mimicmon gave me a power core. I don't know what it will do."  
  
Brian held up his D-Arc and light began to shine from the screen. All the digimon began to become blurry and then began normal. The digimon's wounds were all healed and they were stronger than ever. Rika, with tears in her eyes, kissed Brian on the cheek.  
  
"Hey! I saved you twice and I got squat!" Ryo began to yell.  
  
Cyberdramon, balled his claw into a fist, and bonked Ryo on the head. Ryo passed out.  
  
"You didn't die for her and then come back." Cyberdramon said impressed.  
  
("What will they do now? To find out, tune in next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.") 


	26. A Mother's Gift

1 Chapter 26  
  
A Mother's Gift  
  
Lethemon was crying on her bed. She cared for the human girl, Suzi, and her partner, Lopmon. She loved them. She hated herself for what she had done. She couldn't bear it. She found her "daughters" playing in the garden.  
  
"Suzi. Lopmon. I love you and this is why I'm doing this now." Lethemon said placing her hands on their foreheads.  
  
Their true memories were returned to her. Both of them sat on the ground in disbelief because they were trying to separate what was real and what wasn't.  
  
"Your false father, Highmiramon, told me to do this. At first, I did it. Then, I grew to love you. This is my final gift to you. I fear that I may be destroyed soon." Lethemon said crying.  
  
Suzi and Lopmon hugged the digimon whom they thought was their mother. Then, Mega Gargomon busted through the palace walls. Henry saw Suzi. He knew what digimon that was with her. It was Lethemon.  
  
"Suzi! Get away from her!" He yelled.  
  
"No!" Suzi yelled back.  
  
"Gargo Missiles!" Terriermon fired.  
  
Suzi and Lopmon jumped in-between the missiles.  
  
BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Bio-merge activate!" Suzi yelled.  
  
"Lopmon bio-merge to…Metal Antylamon!" Lopmon exclaimed.  
  
Mega Gargomon stared at the new bio-merged mega. It was a cyborg version of Antylamon. One arm had a blaster on it and the other had an axe attached to it. It looked like a mega Terriermon didn't want to tangle with.  
  
"Henry and Terriermon, if you want to destroy Lethemon, you'll have to go through me." Metal Antylamon said pronouncing her ultimatum.  
  
"I'm sorry, Suzi. We won't destroy her." Henry said.  
  
"Thank you, Henry. She's a good digimon." Lopmon said. "I'd hate to have to destroy you."  
  
("Man, am I glad that worked out. To find out what happens, tune in next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.") 


	27. The Final Battle

*************I DON'T OWN DIGIMON**************  
  
Chapter 27  
  
The Final Battle  
  
Paladinmon, followed by the other digimon, found their way to Highmiramon's throne room. Highmiramon was seated in his throne with a smile on his face. He laughed.  
  
"I always knew that you were too stubborn to die, Paladinmon. You've come to face me, fine. I accept your challenge. This is the final battle. This is the last stand that we make. This battle will decide who will win. Good or Evil? Let us fight." Highmiramon said.  
  
"Justice Beams!"  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Metal Wolf's Claw!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!"  
  
"Mega Crusher!"  
  
"Static Force!"  
  
"Shield Of The Just!"  
  
"Gargo Missiles!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
"Phoenix's Wing!"  
  
"Desolation Claw!"  
  
"Corona Blaster!"  
  
"Kahuna Waves!"  
  
"Bunny Blaster!"  
  
"Temporal Cannon!"  
  
The attacks struck Highmiramon hard. He was severely weakened by the attacks that were more powerful than they should've been under normal circumstances. He tried to stand as Paladinmon shoved his Sword of Destiny into Highmiramon's chest. Highmiramon saw the sword in his chest and looked at Paladinmon.  
  
"The better opponent won. I didn't think you had it in you. You finally defeated me. Good-bye." Highmiramon said vanishing into data particles.  
  
"Thank you, Paladinmon. You sacrificed your home for us." Gallantmon said.  
  
"You're welcome, Gallantmon." Paladinmon replied.  
  
("What will they do now? To find out, tune in next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.") 


	28. Time To Say Good-Bye!

Chapter 28  
  
A Time To Say Good-Bye!  
  
The Tamers faced the heroes that they had watched and thought they weren't real. Now, this adventure told them that they were real. Brian smiled at the heroes. He saw Guilmon hug Black Gatomon. Then, a Numomon gardener showed up. Rika saw it and gave it a big hug.  
  
"Thank you for what your said earlier." Rika said.  
  
Calumon was staying behind with Karen. Takato took a look at Davis and Tai.  
  
"Well, as Rika would say, this world isn't big enough for three goggle- heads. We'd better leave." Takato said.  
  
*******BIG ANIME GOOD-BYE SCENE**********  
  
They teleported back to Shinjuku Park. Somehow, their families were there to greet them.  
  
********************REUNION SCENE********************************  
  
Yamaki walked over to Brian and Tinymon, whom were watching the scene with a smile on their faces.  
  
"So, what now?" Yamaki asked.  
  
"We haven't decided yet." Tinymon said.  
  
Brian and Tinymon began to walk away. Brian pressed his had on the bracelet and they vanished.  
  
THE END? 


End file.
